Hunted Down
by BowArrows
Summary: We have lost 1,2,3. 4 barely escaped. My life depends on whether he is alive. Because I am number five. Events after Power Of Six. Read as our favorite Gardes try to find each other. Will 4 find Sam or leave him? Will 6,7,10, and 10's Cepan be able to find 4 and 9? Is 5 alive? Is 8 alive? Does 5 and 8 know that the charm is broken and they cn be killed? My version of Rise of Nine.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi it is me (Nicole). So I lost all my files and I am sad. But I will move on with new stories like this one. It is called Hunted Down. It is from the POV of 5, 8, 9 (I am interested in his story), and of course 6. Two POVs for each chapter. I do ask for a favor, refresh my mind of the books Lorien Legacies because I have read too many fan fictions that I mix up for the real one. Sorry for my mistakes and I will do my best. Italic words mean they are a thought, either being read or the thought from the character. Pairing: Six/Four (THE PAIRING SO FAR)**

**Prologue (5's POV)**

_ To my friends my name is Nyle Von. I'm 14; I have steel gray eyes and light brown hair that I just leave alone. Do I sound normal? Yeah I am. If normal meant three marks below your ribcage and having to move every now and then. Am I still in the normal? Then let me stretch normality. I am not from your world, I have powers you could only dream of, and some race is hunting me down. Which Race? My race and the race that destroyed ours. They destroyed our world when I was just a little boy. But 9 escaped along with their Cepans. Scattered around the world protected by our charms. There used to be 9. The charms protected us 9. We can only be killed in order. I am number 5._

**A/n: Just a little teaser. Please comment and stay tuned, ****Chapter One: Four Marks, I'm out. (5's POV) ****is next.**

**Updated :**** 7/3/12**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to be an awesome writer, I am not Pittacus Lore. I do not own the Lorien Legacies franchise but the story plot and names you don't recognize are mine. Enjoy chapter 1 :D! – Nicole Q.**

**Chapter One: Four Marks, I'm out. (5's POV)**

"My name is Nyle Von. I moved from McGaheysville, Virginia. My mom, Sally died 3 years ago after her car was hit off a hill. I live with my dad, Leo. He doesn't have a job but we can manage." I lie to my reflection as I run my hands through my messy hair.

"How old are you?" My Cepan, Leo asks me by the doorway with my bag.

A usual run through my 'information' was in need since we just moved to Huntington, West Virginia.

"14, and before you ask my birthday is on April 7" I reply quickly.

Leo hands me my bag and a new phone.

"Only call me when needed. I will call you every hour. Pick up, don't ignore. Do not use your legacies. Keep to yourself." Leo reminded me with a strict look on his face. Then he softened up.

"Watch out okay?" He hugs me and I put the phone in my bag.

Leo and I don't have to lie when we say that we are close. Even if he isn't my real dad, I know he is the closest to one.

I walk out of the house a mile inside the forest. A vacation house, abandoned.

_Don't use your legacies._ That same thought repeats over my head. So far I only have three legacies.

The first isn't that special, every Garde has Telekinesis.

The second is my ability to transform into different creatures. I first discovered this legacy when I was sneaking around the parking lot when I was 12 when I accidentally sent a car alarm off. I panicked when the owner came near the car and when he looked at me I thought he was going to call the police. But instead he picked me up, which at that time was weird, he set me down on the front of his car as he got out his keys to deactivate the alarm. I remember looking at my reflection on the side mirrors. I was a brown furred dog.

My third ability I just discovered sometime a year ago in India after the Mogs finally caught up to us, my stupid mistake of trying to earn money using what the people call 'magic'. My third ability appeared when I saw my Cepan (whose name back then was Raja) was almost hit with a wall of fire when I jumped in front him. I was fireproof.

As I walk towards the red brick school, a spiraling football flew and hit me right where my third and so far last mark was.

The students entering the building who saw me cringe in pain laughed at me.

"Good throw Annie!" A blonde haired guy rushed past me and spun the black haired girl around in a hug.

"Yeah good throw, you hit me near my ribs. And I think it just cracked." I joked as I got up.

"Oh yeah sorry man, that's Annie." The guy pointed at the black haired girl who just stood with her arms crossed.

"Hi Annie, pleasure getting hit with a football on my first day of school." I waved at her with my left hand while I held my ribcage with my right hand.

For a human she had a strong arm.

"My name is Dianne, only my friends call me Annie not my walking targets." She replied right before a teacher coughed and we hurried inside.

"New kid what's your name?" The guy said.

"My name is new kid." I said with a smirk.

The guy just laughed while Annie rolled her eyes.

"You're getting on my bad side." She said.

"Oh so you making me a target isn't your bad side?" I asked both trying to get at least some friends and at the same time curious.

"No…" The guy just shook his head while looking at Annie.

"By the way my name is Zane. I gotta go see you guys?" Zane ran after a group of boys with the football that hit me.

"Are you too?" I stopped when Annie punched me in the ribs where number 2's mark was.

"No, he's just my friend. So where are you from?" She asked.

"Mcgaheysville, Virginia. All my life." I quickly reply.

_That run through was helpful. _I thought to myself.

"All your life? You know I live there, last year I moved." She smiled as her dark brown eyes twinkle.

_Why is she all nice?_

"Have you been to Becky's Bees' Knees, the biggest attraction there?" She asked me while we walked to the office.

I thought that since she thinks that I have lived there all my life I should have been there.

"Of course I love Becky's Bees' Knees." I smoothly lied. Leo tells me it's almost like a legacy, or it just comes as second nature to lie. My first is to survive.

Suddenly Annie's smile dropped.

**Chapter One: Lie then Die, The only way to keep a secret (8's POV)**

"Could you lie to save your life?" I said.

_Oh, oh. Busted. Think, I was homeschooled? Allergic to bees?_

"Number Five? You aren't going to lie to me, no one can." I said.

_What? I gotta call Leo._

"My Cepan is dead; Zane is helping me blend in." I whispered.

He looked up, his gray eyes unclear of emotions, but I don't need to see people's emotions to find out what they are thinking.

My second legacy after Telekinesis, Mind Reading. My last one too, for now.

I hope.

"What is a Cepin?" He asked?

_Well, adding the mispronunciation to the word Cepan was a good detail. Maybe he can lie._

"_I'll show you mine if you show me the three marks." I said pausing to look at him._

_He nodded in response._

"_My house?" I asked._

"_No, I have a Cepan. Maybe it's safer in my house." He said quietly._

_Oh now, you trust me._

**A/N: I know it might be short but this is a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed and like I will usually say, Stay tuned for the next unnamed story with the supposedly number '8' and a look at what is happening where Power Of Six just left of in Number 9's POV.**


End file.
